


You're Too Precious

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron), references to noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Alpha Keith was raised by his Galra mom and the BoM. He’s an undercover agent on the inside of Sendak’s Galra warship, where omega Shiro has been imprisoned for the past several months.Keith is drawn to the omega. His true mate. He grows attached to Shiro, pining from a distance. This omega is strong, not breaking despite the torture he’s endured. Keith does little things to make Shiro’s life easier — leaving extra food, blankets, little niceties here and there.As with all omega prisoners, when they enter a heat cycle, the alpha soldiers aboard fight for the right to claim them, using them for their pleasure, sometimes sharing amongst themselves. Keith has never fought for an omega, never wanted to take part, but you can bet your ass he beats every other alpha away from Shiro, even if he has no intention of forcing Shiro to share his bed.Keith wants nothing more than to save Shiro and vows to make it happen, even if he has to burn the entire empire to the ground to do it.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	You're Too Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my bb [@Glow](https://twitter.com/glowstweet)! Happy birthday, darling! Thank you so so much for adopting this fic and giving it a loving home! I can't tell you how much I needed to write this angst with a happy ending in these trying times.
> 
> THANK YOU!!

Keith stared down the pulsing purple hallway that led to the omega prisoner’s wing. The lights were designed to be the perfect hue for sharpening Galra sight, but Keith couldn’t see past the haze of red that clouded his vision.

He was usually composed and calm, a master of controlling his alpha instincts. But an arrival from Earth had turned even his routine quadrant sweeps into a nightmare. The humans were not very advanced, but they had strong spirits. 

One was a scientist, sent to work in a Galra lab. One was kidnapped by rebels.

And one was an omega pilot that twisted Keith’s heart and infected his mind. Takashi Shirogane — Shiro, as his compatriots called him. 

The lilac scruff on the back of Keith’s neck stood on end as he crossed the threshold into the omega prisoner’s ward. His Galra armor felt two sizes too small, his glands aching as Shiro’s scent accosted him. 

He felt like the bottom of his stomach was dropping out. Keith had no way of comparing Shiro’s scent to others. It was almost entirely foreign, yet there was something about it that burrowed in the back of Keith’s mind — a single floral note that must be native to Earth. 

Keith couldn’t describe the musk, but it was like a white ribbon, gliding through the air to invade Keith’s lungs and wrap around his heart. 

The hallway closed in around Keith. Shiro’s scent sharpened, and Keith forced one foot in front of the other. His fists shook at his sides. Something was different about Shiro today. 

Keith passed by the cells, not bothering to check that the other omegas were accounted for as he raced toward the corner that separated him from the wing where Shiro was.

He didn’t know it was possible to be so intoxicated by an omega. Shiro should just be another being that the Galra were holding. Another gladiator. Another nobody in the long line of faces that Keith had done his best to ignore.

The human had gotten under Keith’s skin in a way that could jeopardize everything. Keith was one of Sendak’s many commanders responsible for maintaining part of the mighty warship, but he was also a member of the anti-Zarkon force, the Blade of Marmora, as was his mother. She had raised him to be a member of the elite fighting force. 

Keith was a spy for the Blade stationed on Sendak’s ship, and he’d done an excellent job of infiltrating the central command. He’d been working toward the singular goal of toppling Zarkon-s empire for phebes while also blending in with the Galra he despised most. Keith’s work had allowed the Blade to advance in tremendous ways, including the addition of another Blade stationed with Keith.

Ulaz was a scientist, and Keith rarely saw him, but his presence was invaluable, and they were close to taking back their region from Sendak’s control. Recently, Keith had asked Ulaz to intervene on Shiro’s behalf multiple times, including the experiment that cost Shiro his arm. 

Ulaz’s response had been minimal, but Keith knew his fellow Blade could tell Shiro’s presence left Keith shaken.

Shiro was a distraction Keith never anticipated, and one he couldn’t live without. 

He wished he could ask his mother if this is how she felt when she met his father, who was hopefully still alive on Earth. Perhaps Keith’s human genetics gave him a special bond with Shiro, their species compatible on an instinctual level, even though Keith had outgrown his human features. 

Keith swallowed hard, his hackles raised as he followed Shiro’s scent around the corner, his glands aching as the closer he got. The ribbon coiled painfully tight around Keith’s lungs, and he coughed. His eyes flashed yellow as he fell forward, his hands gripping his knees as he dragged in ragged breaths.

Keith’s heart stopped in his chest, his pointed ears ringing.

Shiro was starting his heat cycle. 

Keith responded to panic in his gut by forcing his legs to move, a growl forming in the back of his throat. He swallowed it down, willing his instincts to subside. The last thing he needed was to cloud the hall with a pungent horny alpha smell. 

A few sets of eyes peeked out of the small strips of window in their doors as some of the other prisoners watched Keith, intrigued. He knew they were more comfortable around him than the other guards. He wasn’t prone to senseless violence like some of the other alpha commanders. General Sendak was especially cruel, something the prisoners and Galra alike knew to be wary of.

Keith slowed as he got to Shiro’s cell, his eyes searching the slot in the door for Shiro’s form. It would be Shiro’s first heat since arriving on the Galra vessel, and their custom was to allow any able-bodied alpha the chance to fight for the right to claim him.

Keith winced as bile rose in his throat. He couldn’t bear the thought.

In such a short amount of time, Shiro had become the center of his universe. The gravity around Keith shifted and drew everything in his world toward the omega. 

Shiro huddled in the corner of his cell, his arms wrapped around his legs, knees pulled to his chest. Keith pressed his palm to the touchpad by the door and let himself in. Entering Shiro’s cell was like diving into a concentrated vat of quintessence — every nerve ending in Keith’s body lit up before a wave of calm washed over him.

Being in Shiro’s presence soothed him, thanks mostly to the chemicals pumping through Keith’s brain that said this was Keith’s mate.

Keith stopped, and Shiro’s eyes latched onto Keith’s boots, slowly dragging up. Shiro visibly relaxed when he saw it was Keith and not any of the other guards who would come by to taunt the omega prisoners. Keith had brought Shiro extra food and water after a grueling gladiator match and, on more than one occasion, a fresh blanket.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Shiro asked, his voice despondent and low.

He was holding his arm where the metal met his flesh, the scar crossing the bridge of his nose nearly healed. 

They stared at each other in silence, their scents mingling in a way that bound them without words. Keith wondered if Shiro could, too. Surely he must.

“Why are you here again?” Shiro asked, silver stare pinning Keith in place. “You keep coming to my cell, and you never say a word. Can you even understand me?”

Keith worried that if he spoke, he’d unleash too much. Or reveal something of his true identity that could get them both killed.

“You’re almost in heat.” Keith finally said, and Shiro started upon hearing the sound of his voice. 

Shiro flushed, his eyes dropping from Keith.

“I smell it on you, and the other guards probably do, too,” Keith continued. His hands clenched into fists at the thought of another alpha scenting Shiro. “The Galra settle mating rights through combat, just like everything else.”

“Combat? I’m going to have to fight Galra soldiers in the arena next?” Shiro asked softly, as if he was afraid that an outburst would bring Keith to silence again.

“No,” Keith answered. He crouched down so he was at Shiro’s eye level. “The alpha soldiers will enter into the arena and fight until there is only one standing. That alpha will be given a prize. You.”

Shiro’s shocked expression tightened with a deadly combination of anguish and fury. “I will not be mated by anyone against my will. I’ll kill anyone who tries.”

Shiro’s valiance shrank back, and Keith knew he was thinking of his arm. Of the other torture he’d endured. Of all the ways he’d been violated by his captors since coming aboard.

“You have my word that they will never touch you,” Keith said.

He felt a fire burning in his blood. The call of his inner alpha, pleased with the thought of violence toward anyone who posed a threat to his mate. His fangs felt too sharp in his mouth. 

“Why are you helping me? You’re the one who keeps leaving things in here. I know it’s you,” Shiro said, his tone breaking, eyes manic. “I don’t even know your name!”

“But you can feel the pull, can’t you?” Keith asked, lowering his guard to expose a part of himself to Shiro that no one had seen in deca-phoebs. “I don’t know why this is happening, but we’re connected. We have a term for it among the Galra. True mates. When your body recognizes the one you’re...meant to be with.”

Keith’s ears flattened against his head, and he felt his face flush. “I didn’t believe in true mates until I met you.”

Shiro looked at him like he’d sprouted another head. 

“I know it seems strange, but you’re a human who until recently thought Kerberos was the farthest you’d travel. Stranger things have happened.”

Keith waited for Shiro to reply, his fingers twitching in anticipation. 

“Say something, please.”

Shiro stared at Keith a few ticks longer before he spoke. 

“True mates is a concept I can understand,” Shiro answered. “On Earth, we call them soulmates, but I can’t say I believe it’s true. It’s more of an abstract concept than the idea of one true mate.”

“The fights will begin this quintant, so we don’t have time to piece it together,” Keith inhaled deeply, his eyes dilating. “You are very close, Shiro.”

Shiro’s name sounded strangely wonderful on the alpha’s lips. He was unlike the other Galra Shiro had met thus far. The ones he’d encountered in the ring were bloodthirsty, most likely the witch’s doing. The soldiers were vile, save this small, quiet alpha who always gave Shiro special care.

“How can I trust you?” Shiro asked, his mind racing. “At least tell me your name.”

The alpha’s eyes softened, and he afforded Shiro a smile. It was a small smile. Hardly a grin. But it lit up his entire face. Shiro felt his heart pinch in his chest.

“Keith. My name’s Keith.”

Shiro’s eyes went wide. “An Earth name?”

“I’ve told you too much,” Keith said, pursing his lips. “It isn’t safe.”

Keith stood, and the motion kicked up the air, swirling Keith’s scent around Shiro. 

It was like sandalwood. Spicy and earthy. It blended with the floral notes of Shiro’s scent, which had always reminded him of lilies. 

“Keith,” Shiro repeated, the name ringing in his mouth, tingling on his lips. 

He stood too, realizing that Keith wasn’t that much taller than he was. Keith was leaner than the other Galra Shiro had seen, but he had a sturdy, well-maintained physique. He looked  _ strong _ in a way that made Shiro’s stomach do a slow flip.

The precipice of a heat cycle was an uncomfortable place to be. Shiro’s skin was tight, his body damp with sweat. His glands ached, seeping with oil. A headache throbbed behind his eyes. His body was preparing itself for an alpha for the first time since his diagnosis three years ago. 

Everything felt ten times more potent, as if his body had been stockpiling his hormones while dormant. Shiro had noticed the way Keith’s scent sang to him the first time he’d visited Shiro’s cell, but he hadn’t connected that to anything as romantic as soulmates.

Keith’s subsequent visits hadn’t been numerous, but when other little luxuries appeared in Shiro’s cell, the lingering smell of sandalwood always accompanied them. He had so many questions. He wanted to know about Keith and his human name and his piercing violet gaze.

Shiro felt himself drifting closer to Keith, wanting to close the distance between them. It was a trance; Shiro was a slave to his instincts and the sincerity in Keith’s eyes. There wasn’t any pity in his gaze, only determination. This alpha would help him.

_ “Attention. All soldiers report to the bridge for a briefing.” _

The speakers cut out, Shiro’s ears ringing in their wake. 

“I have to go,” Keith said, his voice somber. “I...I want to help you before I go.”

Shiro watched as Keith lifted his wrists, offering them up. 

“If I scent mark you, the fever might go down, and you’ll probably feel better.”

Every thought vanished from Shiro’s mind, his breath caught in his chest. 

“Yes,” he answered before he lost his nerve. 

Keith nodded, pursing his lips in concentration as he leaned in, his velvet fur tickling Shiro’s neck as Keith rubbed their scent glands together.

Shiro felt himself relax almost instantly, his headache receding as alpha pheromones flooded his senses.

“I—” Shiro started, but Keith shushed him, rising to his feet.

“I’ll see you soon,” was all he said before he left. 

Shiro stared at the door for a long time, his fingers trailing through the oil at his throat. Without thinking, he grabbed the tattered blanket and rubbed the excess fluid onto the fabric, scrubbing it against his neck until his skin was pink. 

He wrapped the blanket around himself, cocooning his body in Keith’s essence with the only nest available to him. Shiro felt strangely protected, and he was thankful for whatever biological response was the cause. He let go of trying to figure Keith out and drifted off for the first time in nearly three days.

Shiro startled awake to the sound of his cell door opening. Galra drones marched in, grabbing Shiro’s arms and dragging him into the hall.

“Well, well, well,” General Sendak purred. “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Champion.”

The drones stopped, Shiro hanging between them, his toes barely touching the ground. Sendak used the index finger of his bionic claw to tip Shiro’s jaw up. 

“I’m told quite a few alphas are willing to die for a chance to mate you, and I can’t say I blame them.”

“Go to hell,” Shiro spat, his brows pinched together in fury. 

Sendak was a sadistic power-hungry warmonger who Shiro despised with every fiber of his being. Sendak sneered down at Shiro and punched him hard in the stomach. Shiro bent over coughing, tears streaming down his face as he choked, trying desperately to pull in air.

“You’ll do well to remember your place, omega. I’ve already decided your abilities warrant further investigation of your DNA. Whatever pups you have will belong to us, and they’ll become part of my forces. Do you understand, Champion? You’re nothing but breeding stock.”

Sendak stilled, wrenching Shiro’s head to the side. He leaned in to sniff along Shiro’s neck. 

“Has one of the hopeful alphas been here already?”

His grip turned painful, his claws drawing small pricks of blood along Shiro’s face, but Shiro refused to answer.

“When I find out who touched you before the battle, there will be consequences.”

“It’s time, sir. The fighters have gathered,” said the Galra standing just behind Sendak’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Lieutenant Haxus,” Sendak replied. “Shall we see who the lucky victor is?”

Sendak turned and walked down the corridor, Haxus just a step behind. The drones carried Shiro along, and the trail of Sendak’s scent stung Shiro’s face as it wafted over him. Sendak was the highest ranking alpha on the cruiser, and he radiated a power that made everyone they passed jump out of the way, immediately dropping their gazes.

Shiro felt the armor he’d crafted over the past several months slowly build up around him. He’d learned to turn off his brain. To turn off the part of him that recognized atrocity, and turned on his survival mode. 

The Garrison taught him how to do it, mostly for a lost in space situation. Shiro was using every tool he had to keep from breaking. He’d made a vow never to break in front of Sendak or any of his Galra tormentors. 

They were nearing the arena, and Shiro could already hear the crowd. He’d grown accustomed to the sound during his gladiator fights. The first one, where he’d intentionally hurt Matt seemed a lifetime away. 

Instead of going to the prisoner’s entrance as Shiro was accustomed to, they turned and made their way to an entry with two sentries guarding it. They stepped aside to allow Sendak and his party inside. 

It was a private viewing box, right next to the fighting pit. The room had several screens, all with close up views of the action. 

“They’ve already brought in the alphas. Looks like we’ve got seven in all.”

Shiro listened as Sendak and Haxus discussed the fights for a moment. There were usually only two or three alphas willing to fight to the death for an omega when prisoners were abundant.

“The small one is holding his own surprisingly well,” Sendak said, watching a screen where Keith was fighting off two much larger soldiers.

“He’s not of pure Galra lineage,” Haxus said, and Shiro’s eyes snapped to the lieutenant. “His name is Yorak. A commander on the omega prisoner deck.”

Haxus looked to Shiro. “I wonder…” he murmured. 

Sendak frowned. “That’s a pity. He’s likely to fall at this rate anyway. He can’t keep up with the alphas who are twice his size.”

Shiro tore his eyes from Haxus, who looked at Shiro like he was trying to solve something. Shiro glanced at the screens, searching for Keith.

Keith wielded a long sword, leaping nimbly among the fight. It was true that some of the others nearly doubled Keith in size, but he was fast and flexible, darting around the field. He dodged a kick from a dark purple alpha with a long tail, rolling on the ground to narrowly avoid a blow from a gnarly looking mace.

Shiro winced as Keith was knocked back by another contender. He felt like he was in shock, watching Keith compete to be his mate in such a brutal brawl. It felt surreal that he had a true mate after anyone and everyone abandoned him in a space prison.

Maybe it wasn’t fair for Shiro to feel abandoned, but he did. And now there was someone in his corner. Someone at his back, fighting for him. He felt a surge of pride as he watched Keith beat down another fighter. 

The arena was a place of chaos and blood, and Shiro had lost himself there on more than one occasion. But Keith was a different style of fighter. He had a fire, had the spark to attack, but Keith was also calculated. His movements spoke of experience, perhaps years of battle-rough training.

Shiro wondered if he’d ever get the chance to ask Keith where he learned to fight like that. The fight wore on, and one after another, the alphas began to fall, until Keith and one other remained.

“I don’t like this,” Sendak said. “At this rate, that halfbreed will win. He’s defeated three of our finest warriors. The Champion’s pups are too valuable to be diluted by a mutt like that.”

“What would you have me do?” Haxus asked. 

Shiro’s pulse kicked up, his brow sweating. 

“I don’t know that there is much to be done,” Sendak said wistfully. He turned to Shiro. “Such a pity.”

Haxus accessed the tablet in his hand, scrolling quickly through a barrage of text. “There’s something here, sir.”

Shiro had to pull his eyes away from the screen, although Keith was in a deathmatch with a beefy alpha that was fluffier, angrier, and had two sharp tusks coming from his bottom jaw.

Shiro shuddered. Mating such a beast might kill him.

He turned his attention to Haxus

“We have evidence that an alpha has been close to this omega. This halfbreed frequents the omega prison ward, and could easily be the same alpha. Pin this crime on him and claim the Champion for yourself.”

As he spoke, Haxus looked to Shiro with a malicious grin. “Teach this bitch a lesson. I can eliminate the halfbreed.”

“No!” Shiro shouted, stepping toward Haxus.

The drones were on in him in an instant, grabbing his arms and forcing him to the ground. 

“What’s the matter, Champion?” Sendak asked. “Does this halfbreed mean something to you?”

He laughed and turned to Haxus. “Excellent intuition as always, lieutenant.”

Sendak stepped over to Shiro and grabbed his chin, forcing his gaze up. Shiro bared his teeth. On the screen, Keith defeated his enemy, forcing his surrender. His victory was meaningless in the face of Sendak’s will.

“I will mate you until the scent of a true Galra oozes from your pores, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.”

Shiro stared Sendak down. He refused to bow down to this alpha, no matter his threats. They were locked in a stalemate, interrupted only a few moments later when another lieutenant entered to escort Shiro back to his cell. 

“Take him to my chambers,” Sendak instructed. “I’ll return when I’ve finished my briefing with the Emperor.”

“As you wish, General,” the new Galra said. His coloring was different from the others, and he had a feathery mane around his face.

His yellow eyes drifted to Shiro, then back to Sendak. 

“There is something else, sir,” he said.

“What is it, Lieutenant Thace?” Sendak asked. 

“The Blue Lion of Voltron has been found.”

Sendak’s entire demeanor changed. He puffed up, his eyes sparking with glee, fangs glinting as he smiled.

“Really? Where is it?” Sendak asked, stepping over to Thace.

“Earth.”

Shiro froze. He didn’t know if Sendak knew where he was from and was relieved when his sudden fear went unnoticed, likely assumed to be Shiro’s response to Sendak’s threat to share his heat.

“Brief me on the way to my meeting,” Sendak said, vibrating with excitement. “I will deliver the news to Zarkon personally and expect his invitation to the Central Command System. The drones can take the omega to my chambers. Haxus, deal with the halfbreed.”

“Yes, sir,” Haxus said, his sinister smile slicing through Shiro as he spared him a last glance.

Sendak didn’t look back at Shiro as he and Thace left.

Shiro shut down completely, falling limp between the robots as they dragged him away, Keith’s scent still lingered in his nostrils. He felt tears pooling along his lashes as he thought of the genuine look Keith’s eyes when he promised Shiro’s protection.

Shiro wished he could promise the same, but they were both powerless. Shiro had known it all along, but he wanted so badly to believe in what he felt for Keith. In whatever cosmic force seemed to be tying them together. Not even with Adam had Shiro felt the tug of longing he was experiencing now. 

His attachment to Keith was an arrow piercing his heart. An assault of overwhelming emotions that Shiro felt woefully ill-equipped to deal with but could no longer ignore. He felt Keith entwined in his soul, and from just a scent marking. A sudden pang of longing hit Shiro, and he had to squeeze his eyes shut to fight back the tears.

He didn’t see Ulaz lurking in the passage behind him as the sentries pulled him away. Didn’t see Thace slow next to Sendak and look back at Ulaz, who had covertly listened in on their entire conversation. 

Ulaz didn’t waste any time, taking off toward the ready room for the alpha competitors, where Keith would be recovering from his victory.

He knew Haxus would be on his way as well, and Ulaz hoped Keith had enough fight left to hold his own until he got there.

Ulaz broke into a run once he was close, crashing into the ready room in time to see Haxus knock Keith onto his back. Ulaz ran over, grabbing a nearby stool and crashing it onto Haxus’s head. 

Haxus crumpled to the ground, and Keith rolled out from under him. 

“We must hurry,” Ulaz said, holding out a hand and helping Keith to his feet. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Keith spat. “Haxus was here when I got here. It was an ambush! Do they know about the Blade?”

“Shh!” Ulaz hissed, looking around. “No. This is not a matter of the Blade. This is about your mate.”

Keith’s hackles raised, his eyes flashing red. “What? Shiro? I won. What’s going on?”

A snarl laced his voice that he couldn’t shake, his eyes flashing yellow, jaw clenched.

“Where is he?” Keith asked through his teeth.

“Sendak was displeased with your lineage and has decided to take Shiro for his own. We must get to Shiro before Sendak does.”

“What?!” Keith’s vision was blurred, molten anger coursing through him. 

“There is more,” Ulaz said, grabbing Keith’s wrist and dragging him into the hallway.

“Oh, great. What else could there possibly be?!” Keith quipped, chasing after Ulaz.

“The Blue Lion,” Ulaz said, knowing full well Keith understood the importance of Voltron personally. “It’s been found.”

They raced along the corridor, Ulaz leading the way. 

“You must take Shiro to an escape pod and head for Earth,” Ulaz told Keith. 

They slowed as two other soldiers approached, saluting them as they passed. When they were alone again, Ulaz continued in his careful whisper. 

“It is only a matter of time before Sendak sends a cruiser to retrieve the lion, and they will no doubt conquer Earth in the process.”

Ulaz drew to a halt at an impressive set of doors with two drones on either side. He checked to make sure there were no witnesses and pulled out his blade, striking the robots down before they knew what hit them.

“Keith, I will create a diversion while you two escape,” Ulaz said as Keith rigged the lock on Sendak’s door by smashing it with the hilt of his blade. “You and Shiro alone can save the universe.”

“What are you talking about?” Keith said, using all of his remaining strength to shove his weapon between the doors and pry them open.

“Keith, do you not understand? The bond between you is incredibly rare. You must cherish each other.”

Keith wanted to ask more, but Shiro’s scent pulled him through the door. Shiro was pacing, his wrists bound, face battered. He smiled when Keith rushed in but froze upon seeing Ulaz.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, eyes darting from Keith to Ulaz.

“It’s alright,” Keith said, resisting the urge to hasten over to Shiro and pull him into his arms. To breathe in his scent and know that his mate was alive.

“We have to go. Earth is in trouble,” Keith said, willing his scent to calm and hoping it would have a ripple effect on Shiro. 

Keith looked to Ulaz. 

“We’re part of an ancient and secret anti-Zarkon organization called the Blade of Marmora. This is Ulaz. He’s going to help us. I can’t explain it all right now, but you have to trust me.”

“I have so many questions,” Shiro replied, sighing heavily. “But there’s no time. If Earth is in jeopardy, I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Keith nodded, and they fled Sendak’s chambers. 

“I must leave you here,” Ulaz said. “I will set off an explosion near the bridge. Use the escape pods on the opposite end of the ship to slip away unnoticed.”

“Thank you,” Keith said. “For everything.” 

“Remember, do not take that bond lightly. It is unique.”

Keith and Ulaz clasped arms, parting ways. 

“Let’s go,” Keith said to Shiro as they watched Ulaz dart off. “There’s one stop we have to make before we go. It’s on the way.”

Keith led Shiro down a winding hallway, taking an elevator to one of the lower decks on the ship. They turned to look at each other, the rest of the world falling away as their scents mingled in the cramped space.

The elevator drew to a stop, and the spell broke, Shiro dropping his gaze, his cheeks flushing. 

“We, uh, better keep moving,” Keith said, his voice hoarse. 

“Good idea,” Shiro replied.

Keith guided Shiro to a supply closet tucked away in the ship’s storage. He typed in a passcode on the keypad, and the door opened.

“This is where we keep emergency supplies for omegas,” Keith said, grabbing a few viles. 

He rummaged around another nearby closet, collecting food rations, a flare signal, and a comms device that they could use if they were split up.

“The trip to Earth should take approximately eight days.”

“How do you know that?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve charted it before,” Keith said. “My father is on Earth.”

Shiro couldn’t hide his gasp of surprise.

“I don’t know if he’s alive, but he met my mother when she initially discovered the Blue Lion.”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Shiro whispered.

“Later,” Keith said, handing Shiro one of the viles. “Here. Take this. The druids developed this to suppress heat cycles.”

Shiro held the vile and looked at the strange purple liquid. “I don’t know…”

“It usually takes four or five doses to suppress completely. At least this will get you on the way.” Keith’s voice dropped as they stood nearly touching, the only light available the dim purple glow from the light inside the closet. “It is a long journey to Earth, and you should have your wits about you.”

_ You should stay away from me. I’m still an alpha. _

Shiro opened the vile and drank the liquid, shuddering as a bitter taste coated his tongue. 

“That was disgusting,” he said, but he could already feel the pressure ease in his temples, the fever in his skin cooling. 

“But a necessary evil,” Keith replied.

“For now.” 

_ I don’t want to stay away from you. _

Shiro’s eyes were nearly black as he stared at Keith, his entire body urging him to kiss this alpha despite the relief from his instincts. It was a deeper need, an impulse driven into Shiro’s core that he pushed back.

But Shiro couldn’t help himself. He leaned in, planting his mouth on Keith’s with a soft, firm kiss. 

He could feel Keith’s heartbeat against his lips, his breath warm as it fanned out on Keith’s cheek. Shiro lost all sense of time and self, his heart calling out in joy. The euphoria Shiro felt flared hot and hopeful inside of him, and he pulled back to stare at Keith in awe.

Before either of them could speak, a sudden, cacophonous explosion jolted them apart as the entire ship shook. 

It was Ulaz’s signal.

Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand, and they sprinted down the corridor, deflecting crates and debris that fell loose during the destruction. Luckily, they were far enough away to avoid any of the fire damage, and Keith sent up a silent word of thanks to Ulaz, hoping for his fellow Blade’s safety. 

They were close to the escape pods, able to race through squadrons of sentries headed for the worst damage with laser focus. 

“We’re here,” Keith said, drawing to a stop.

He stuck out an arm, pressing Shiro back against the wall. There was only one drone stationed in the hangar guarding the pods. 

“I’ll take him out,” Keith said. “You get to the nearest ship.”

Shiro nodded, silently creeping toward the pods as Keith dashed toward the sentry, knocking it swiftly to the ground.

“Over here!” Shiro called out, signaling for Keith to join him at an open pod. 

Keith saw Shiro climbing in, and the first few threads of relief trickled through him. They were going to make it. He drew his blade from the wreckage of the robot. 

“You’re not going anywhere!”

Keith turned to see Haxus staggering into the hangar. He had a phaser gun pointed at Keith, blood dripping from his brow. He made to fire, but Keith threw his Blade, hitting the weapon out of Haxus’s hand.

It skidded across the floor, and Shiro watched in horror as Haxus and Keith began grappling. Alarms blared around them, the ship still shaking with aftershocks, the purple emergency lights flashing brightly.

Haxus punched Keith in the jaw, and Keith’s head smacked against the metal floor with a sickening thud. Shiro hopped down from the pod, racing across the hangar, his feet moving before he could think.

He was focused solely on his mate, his heart screaming to do something. Anything. The Champion would not let his alpha meet such an end. 

Shiro’s Galra arm lit up, and he leaped toward Haxus, driving his glowing appendage through Haxus’s sternum. 

“Stay away from my mate,” Shiro growled, his silver eyes blazing brilliant platinum. 

Haxus coughed up blood, his hate-filled gaze going dim as he stared at Shiro. In the distance, Shiro could make out the sound of sentries stomping closer. Haxus must have called for back up.

“We have to go,” Shiro said, helping Keith to his feet.

Haxus slumped over, dead before his body hit the ground.

“This isn’t right,” Keith said, his lip bloodied and his dark hair falling across his face. “I’m the one who’s supposed to save you.”

“We can argue about that later,” Shiro said. “Right now, we’re saving each other.” 

He carried Keith to the pod and helped him climb the stairs to the cockpit. They didn’t speak as they settled into the two co-pilot’s chairs. Shiro waited for Keith’s handprint to start the machine, then took over the controls.

“Well, this is surprisingly easy,” Shiro said.

Sentries opened fire on the craft, sparks flying around the hangar.

“Spoke too soon!” Keith said. “Let’s get out of here!”

They maneuvered the pod to the exit, and Keith activated the escape hatch on the cruiser. Within moments they were jetting out into space, leaving the warship behind. Debris and fire were still spewing from the bridge.

“How long do you think they’ll be out of commission?” Shiro asked.

“Not long,” Keith answered. He let out a long sigh and leaned back against the headrest. “I still can’t believe we made it.”

His gaze slid over at Shiro, both of them dirty and exhausted. 

“What do we do now?” Shiro asked, the cruiser already fading away as the stars shot past their small craft. 

“We go to Earth and find the Blue Lion of Voltron,” Keith replied.

“Will you tell me all that you know about Voltron?”

“Of course,” Keith said, looking over at Shiro with his shy smile. “If you teach me all that you know about Earth.”

Shiro gave Keith a grin of his own, reaching over to lace their fingers together. 

“It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, Glow!! xoxo
> 
> Follow me on Twitter. Or don't. [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
